Juventud en descontrol
by darkneko66
Summary: separados en 2 grupos crece la rivalidad pero tambien los sentimientos, acaso podran contra los problemas y tentaciones de la adolescencia? tendran control sobre sus acciones o no? ENTREN y LEAN ! KxW
1. Que molesto eres

Esta es una nueva historia que hice sobre KND , contiene temas maduros y sexuales, no lo lean si son menores .

los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla, esta historia contendra varias parejas pero la principal sera Kuki y Wally.. espero que sea de su agrado . Dos grupos de adolescentes , "Cardumen" y " Jauría"

Ela estaba ahi parada pensando , primavera.. habia un agradable viento que acariciaba su cabello, la ponia melancolica. Ya tenia 16 años.. toda una señorita ah? , cerro los ojos perdiendose en sus pensamientos .. cuanto habia pasado desde ese entonces? ( abre los ojos) 3 años no? cuando nuestras memorias se borraron.. casi todos mis recuerdos de la infancia se habian ido . Solo recuerdo haberme encontrado con 4 personas a mi lado, un pelon , una morena que era mi mejor amiga , ese gordito y .. ese chico rubio . Me eran familiares pero no los recordaba de nada, ahora estoy con los adolescentes en el grupo " Cardumen" ,con Abby y hoagie nos volvimos muy amigos los tres!

abbby: kuki ! holaa llegue corriendo - dijo una abby de 16 años llegando rapido a la parada de bus , abby ya no usaba esa trenza llevaba el pelo suelto ondulado o a veces una coleta alta, habia crecido tanto fisica como internamente, tenia cuerpo de una señorita lo mas llamativo eran sus pechos grandes lo cual enloquecia a la mayoria de hombres pero ella era una solitaria o al menos eso hacia pensar, llevaba puesto una camisilla amarilla con unos jeans azul claro , pulseras a jugos y zapatos blancos abby era mas femenina pero aun asi era ruda cuando queria .

kuki: naa tranquila el clima esta tan lindo! me gusta este viento - kuki no se quedaba atras , habia crecido tenia hermosas piernas largas y un llamativo trasero aunque su pecho era pequeño , tu cabello negro seguia siendo largo y hermoso podia hacerse tantos peinados , ya no era una niña pero aun tenia esa inocencia tan tierna y tan suya. Aun le gustaba los simios arcoiris pero en secreto siendo que le daba verguenza que todos los sepan , era una destacada alumna muy sonriente y feliz. llevaba puesto una camisilla negra con un top verde suelto encima, unos jeans negro y chatitas de charol , collares y un toque de maquillaje .

abby: tu como siempre tan armoniosa jaja, mejor vamos para llegar a tiempo a la escuela

kuki: claro!- ambas chicas se dirijeron al bus donde subian algunos alumnos , una vez ahi buscaron para sentarse . Una vez sentadas platicaron sobre peliculas ropas y demas

abby: estamos a unos meses del verano! que emocion

kuki: sii ya quiero sol y piscina

abby: chica yo quiero un descanso , el colegio quiere matarnos

kuki: es verdad es muy pesado

abby: pero bueno, eres la señorita de buenas notas pesado o no tienes las mejores notas kuki!

kuki: abby! bastaa ( ruborizada) , no me gusta alardear - en eso el bus se detuvo , y subiendo con una tostada en boca fue hacia ellas hoagie

hoagie: hoda ñam ñam,, chicas ! - se sento frente a ellas dandose la vuelta con una sonrisa

kuki: hola hoagie !

abby: buen dia, uumm,, te levantaste tarde no?

hoagie: abby me conoce mejor que nadie jaja! - dijo rascandose la cabeza , el tambien habia crecido y mucho , era mas alto su grasa se volvio musculos , era bastante deportista pero aun asi comia como animal , pasion por video juegos y zombies. Tenia puesto unos jeans azul oscuro con remera blanca un chaleco weige y una gorra tambien weige , era amante de sus gorras . Era un bromista pero al ponerse serio era todo un hombre.

hoagie: y bien amiguitas, de que hablaban?

kuki: del verano!

hoagie: aaa dios salve el verano! la mejoor estacion del mundoo!

abby; la cual perderas si no pasas matematica y quimica señor Hoagie - dijo riendose

hoagie: descuida pasare todo - dijo sentadose relajado

abby: eso queremos ver ( riendose)

llegaron a la escuela , caminaban por el pasillo hablando los tres

kuki: ahora tengo fisica, y ustedes?

hoagie: literatura

abby: yo ingles, supongo que la tercera hora tenemos los tres juntos matematica

kuki: asi es! nos veremos ahi

hoagie: adios chicaaas - se aleja

Abby se fue por su cuenta a su clase, kuki saco unos libros y se dirigio a su clase tambien. Por el camino se topo desgraciadamente con Lizzie y Fanny las dos chicas que se creian dueñas de todo

lizzie: alerta fanny! una super-rara cerca!

fanny: que no te toque o te dara piojos! jajaja - las dos rieron y kuki ni las miro siguio su camino

lizzie: esa japonesa creida , cree que nos puede ignorar?

fanny: jajaja.. no entiende su posicion de pescado acaso? ( * por cardumen*) - Lizzie llevaba dos coletas , era una chica un poco rellenita pero aun de buen cuerpo , usaba lentes coquetos un falda y camisilla era de caracter egocentrico, eterna novia de Nigel, si queria algo lo tendria como sea. Grupo Jauria.

Fanny era la peliroja sexy y creida, pensaba que el mundo era una pasarela para ella. Insultaba a matar a quien la molestaba , llebava pelo suelto con hebillas, tacos , falda y una remera escotada . Era bastante flaca lo cual la dejaba con un molde lindo pero flaco. Envidiaba a Abby por sus pechos. XD Grupo Jauria.

Kuki caminaba molesta pensando en esas dos chicas que siempre la molestaban :_uuish! esas dos arpias baratas , se creen tanto . un dia tendran una leccion ._- Iba tan rapido y desconcentrada que sin mirar choco contra alguien cayendo ella y sus libros.

kuki: aauch.. lo sien- callo al ver que contra quien choco era Wallaabe , el chico solo la miro molesto

wally: deberias ver tu camino china -

kuki: china?! que te pasa "puro rubio"? - a esto wally se enfurecio mas

wally: a mi no me llamas asi !

kuki: o que? me golpearas?

wally: tienes suerte de que no golpeo niñas-pescado como tu! - dijo yendose

kuki: jum.. ( recogiendo libros) cual es su tonto problema? - Wally y kuki desde su reencuentro no se habian llevado tan bien , eran tan opuestos que desarrollaron una rivalidad . Aunque kuki no queria que eso sea asi , no creia que el y ella pudieran ser amigos .. ademas siempre tuvo algo wally que le habia atraido no solo por ser un muchacho tan masculino y apuesto. Kuki siguio su camino

Wally: _rayos.. de nuevo ella, esa chica tiene problemas ._-wally habia cambiado fisicamente de forma increible era un chico alto , musculoso y fuerte. Pero su caracter agresivo impaciente aun lo tenia e inmaduro en varios casos . Era un jugador de rugby uno de los mejores, parte del grupo Jauria. Tenia varias chicas detras suyo por lo cual se creia la gran cosa, su mejor amigo era nigel.

Entro en su clase y se sento , unos lugares mas adelante estaba kuki con rachel otra amiga suya , hablando y riendo , en eso wally saco una hoja la mastico y apunto a kuki ... en el blanco! penso al ver que la bola masticada de papel le dio en la cabeza , kuki sintio el golpe y puso una cara de asco al sentir esa bola salivosa , Lizzie y Fanny se echaron a reir con otros.

kuki: iiiuu! que asqueroso eres Wallaabe!

lizzi: la tonta tiene el pelo sucioo! - apuntandola haciendo que todos la miren

rachel: mejor callate redondita! eso se lava pero tuuu cara no se podra quitar nunca! - eso molesto mucho a lizzie parandose y lista para gritarle a rachel

lizzie: mas te vale retractarte de eso o te arrepentiras tanto!

rachel: ppff... callate no quiero oirte - dijo dandose la vuelta , kuki se saco la bola asquerosa y le dijo a wally

kuki; no tiene sverguenza de ser tan inmaduro no?

wally: mmm... no! - se recuesta en su silla

kuki: me das pena!

wally: igualmente - relajado , en eso entro el profesor

Profesor: bien ya callense ! , recuerden que es el ultim trimestre asi que estudien hagan sus tareas si quieren su amado verano , eso va sobretodo para el señor wallaabe.

wally: descuide .. - relajado y sin importancia

profesor: ajam.. bien habran sus libros en la pag 45 donde veremos.. - kuki y rachel abrieron sus libros

kuki: me saca de quicio ese wally

rachel: dejalo, ya el karma se encargara de el .

Bien hasta aqui, diganme que les parecio y si lo continuo! bye besos!


	2. lo conoces?

aqui la segunda parte gente!

La semana paso , ya era viernes hora del almuerzo como siempre la cafeteria estaba mitad Jauria mitad Cardumen , formando fila para la comida estaban Abby y kuki

kuki: que pesado Historia

abby: ese profesor solo complica mas - tomando una ensalada

kuki: y de nuevo nos culpa a nosotros ( revisa las carnes) es un tirano

abby: lo es, pero no nos queda de otra que estudiar

kuki: supongo .. - en eso llegan las populares empujando a kuki y abby y el resto que formaba fila

abby; ey! a la cola locas - en eso fanny se da la vuelta

fanny: creo que una rara me hablo - mira desafiante a abby - mejor quedate en tuuu posicion y no habra problemas

lizzie: y mejor te calmas porque somos mejores que ustedes

abby: en estupidez si! - dijo sin darles mas interes dejandolas rabiadas de nuevo

kuki: maduren chicas - dijo y se fue

lizzie: pff.. quienes se creen?

fanny: aun no entienden no? .. deberiamos tomar medidas drasticas

Nigel: hola hermosa ( agarrando a lizzie por atras) paso algo?

lizzie: nige mi amor! ( le da un beso) solo esas molestas de kuki y abby

fanny: formabamos fila y ellas nos empujaron ( haciendose la victima) son tan malas!

lizzie: siii que suerte que ya estas aqui amor! ( abrazandolo) - Nigel ya no era un pelon, su pelo le crecio mas dandose a notar un color marron claro , seguia con un gran aire de lider pero se dejaba llevar mucho por fiestas alcohol , era una principal cabeza de Jauría inteligente y astuto pero con cierta maldad causada por la mayoria de las personas en Jauria, llevaba puesto una remera roja jeans azul electrico yzapatos rojos , amaba a lizzie , y escuchar eso lo molesto mucho .

nigel: no volvera a pasar , tranquila, ya aprenderan por las malas esas chicas - mirandolas mal

en otra mesa alejada ..

kuki: emem.. abby? creo que Nigel nos mira mal

abby: mmm? ( mira hacia alli y se encuentra con la mirada de odio de nigel) esas taradas le habran dicho alguna cosa . - siguieron comiendo en lo que llego Hoagie con su bandeja llena y mochila

hoagie: hola holaa! - empieza a comer con mucha hambre - modia de hambre

abby: mastica todo y luego habla!

hoagie: ñam ñam.. lo siento abby! jeje

kuki: ire por ketchup , les parece?

abby: claro! - kuki se levanto y camino hasta la parte de condimentos , en eso pasaron lizzie nigel y fanny , quienes " accidentalmente "la empujaron haciendola caer contra una mesa de la cual se derramo ketchup sobre su remera

fanny: ajajaja deberias ver por donde andas!

rachel: mejor callate fanny! vi como la empujaron , son despreciables - ayudandola a pararse

nigel: ella y su amiguita son las maolestosas aaqui!

rachel:que? no se porque piensas eso pero estoy segura que algo tiene que ver con cierta persona - mirando a lizzie

nigel: ppff.. vamonos chicas, estas personas son mentirosas y molestas - dijo dandose la vuelta

rachel: un caso perdido eres nigel..

kuki: gracias rachel , me ayudaste -+

rachel: no iba a dejarte sola , somos amigas , vamos con los otros - asi termino el almuerzo , cada uno fue a sus clases . Hoagie y kuki tenian matematicas a la tarde

profeso: y es asi la geometria analitica.. ahora volviendo al plano

hoagi: esto es difiiciil..

kuki:oh vamos hoagie , no lo es solo debes atender bien

hoagie: jeje tienes razon - en eso wally ve a los dos

wally: _hoagie se junta mucho con estas chicas.. que tienen de especial? es decir.. kuki es una chica linda pero- eh? que pienso! mi cerebro se funde con matematicas._ En eso el profesor hablo

Profesor: Wallaabe.

wally:e eh? que pasa?

profesor: podria decirme de que hablamos?

wally: uumm ( todos callados lo miran) de.. ya sabe , los circulos y eso

profesor: ( se quita los lentes) esta parte es diificil como veran , deben atender bien todos pero si no ponen de si como es su casa señor wallaabe vendra a reponerlo todo en verano . Asi que le aconsejo que empieza a estudiar y deje de fantasear tanto . - Wally se sentia ridiculizado solo bajo la cabeza nervioso , el profesor dio 10 ejercicios para hacer y salio del salon por un rato.

kuki: cielos .. ese wally no sabe nada

hoagie: tiene potencial ,es muy holgazan nomas.

kuki: lo conoces bien?

hoagie: bueeeno.. estamos en el equipo es un buen amigo

kuki: a pesar de los grupos Jauria y salmon?

hoagie: yo no le doy importancia a eso, es decir al final los mas creídos lo crearon solo para ponerse en otra posicion , no dejes que eso limite amistades con otros.

kuki: nunca pense asi.. yy dime.. wally es agradable?

hoagie: uuy! parece que Kukii esta interesada en el guapo Wallaabe

kuki: c-claro que no! solo.. pense que podriamos ser amigos algun dia .. - bajo la cabeza en su cuaderno , Hoagie sabia el caracter de kuki ademas abby le comento añgo. Kuki dijo que le gustaria ser amiga de wally pero eran tan rivales que era imposible

hoagie: lo es sabes? no es tan rudo como parece, solo.. mantiene esa actitud para ser mas respetado

kuki: eso es inesperado! ..

hoagie: lo se.. emm.. me ayudas con estos ejercicios? - sonriendo en forma suplicante

kuki: claro - al termino de la clase Hoagie tuvo una charlita con el profesor

profesor: bien Hoagie, vi que has mejorado sigue asi y pasaras.

hoagie: de verdad? genial! todo se lo debo a mi profesora Kuki! ( apuntandola)

profesor: ya veo , bien sigan asi . Adios - sale con sus cosas, ahi cerca estaba wally juntando sus cosas y no pudo evitar oir -

wally: asi que.. kuki es brillante ah?

hoagie: lo es ( de donde salio?)

wally: wwo! me escuchaste?

hoagie: asi es, y te dire que kuki es una chica muy lista , quizas pueda ayudarte

wally: jum! como si lo necesitara! ( agarra su mochila) te veo en la practica - sale de ahi

hoagie: que terco,..( sale tambien)

Paso asi la tarde, terminaron las clases y todos salieron pensando en que harian esa noche de viernes

kuki: al fin se acabo la semana

abby: si , y nos dieron tarea para divertirnos mas - cansada

kuki: oh vamos, la haremos juntas , y hoagie?

abby: esta en la practica de rugby recuerdas?

kuki: cierto jaja, hacemos algo hoy?

abby: como que?

kuki: no se.. podemos ir al cine o a caminar por la zona de jovenes - unas cuadras solo para jovenes con tiendas, un cine, lugares de fiestas y juegos.

abby: suena bien pero primero deberiamos esperar a hoagie no? .. kuki? ( ve que se queda atras mirando algo) que te pasa?

kuki: oye abby.. ese arbol no te es familiar? - apuntando a la ex casa del arbol que ahora habia cambiado su estilo , debido a unos problemas la casa no habia sido dada a otro sector , y como estaba sobre la casa de nigel el se quedo con ella haciendola su lugar de reuniones y fiestas.

abby: emm.. recuerdas? es la casa de la Jauria esa, Nigel siempre hace cosas ahi

kuki: l ose pero mas alla de eso , no te suena algo familiar?

abby: uumm ( mirandola detenidamente) no, no recuerdo la verdad . ( sigue caminando) vamos kuki

kuki: si si ya voy .. _pues a mi se me hace familiar .. _

Al final a la noche Abby y Kuki fueron a la casa de hoagie

Hoagie: pasen damas - haciendo una reverencia

kuki: jaja gracias caballero

abby: -.-

hoagie: bien chicas.. vamos nos! - agarrando su saco

kuki: eeh? pero a donde?

hoagie: a The zone! ( zona joven) habra mucha gente ahiii vamos!

abby: por que lo dices ahora?

hoagie: ooh chicas es ir dar una vuelta y volveer!

kuki: no lo se..

abby: iremos peroo no llegaremos tarde ok? nuestros padres se enojaran

hoagie: lo prometo! ( en señal de promesa) - en eso salieron los tres a the zone , donde ya habia mucha gente , algunos con cervezas , chicas en ropa provocativa y hombres esperando ligar algo .

hoagie: juju que lindas chicas - mirando picaramente

abby; hoagie ¬¬ - a lo lejos estaban nigel lizzie fanny y otros amigos

lizzie: aish.. de nuevo estos fracasados?

fanny: simplemente no entienden - dijo en tono molesto

Nigel: vamos chicas, no le deen importancia estamos para divertirnos! Ademas hoagie es buena onda

fanny: lo se! solo se junta mucho con esas dos - pensando - saben? deberiamos.. invitarlo a estar mas con nosotros

lizzie: como lo haremos?

fanny: facil , para eso estoy yo ( guiñendo el ojo)

Ngiel: y eso de que sirve?

lizzie: 1 el deberia estar con nosotros y 2 asi esas dos se quedan mas solas

- Fanny se dirigo hacia Hoagie que estaba sentado en un banco tomando un refresco mientras abby y kuki fueron a buscar algo para comer

fanny: hoagie! hola! ( en pose coqueta?

hoagie: oh! umm.. janny no?

fanny: FAnny ( molesta)

hoagie: uy lo siento jeje

fanny: ( se tranquiliza y vuelve al papel coqueto) que haces aqui tan solito? no te aburres? - sentandose

hoagie: uumm.. no,vine con dos amigas .

fanny: ujum.. no prefieres venir a dar una vueltita conmigo? ( acercandose mucho) no te arrepentiras

Abby: ajam! que haces? - mirandola mal

fanny: yo? nada, solo lo saludaba . Adios tontas, adios hoagie ( le manda un beso)

kuki: que fue eso?

abby: no lo se, hoagie que paso?

hoagie: tampoco lo se - extrañado

Lizzie: se nota que fracasaste fanny

fanny: callate, debo sorprenderlo mas solo ...

Nigel: podemos ir a divertirnos?

lizzie: claro amor

Bien la emocion ya empezara gente jaja, dejen reviews! cada review cuenta recuerden ;).


	3. pedido inesperado

Asi paso un fin de semana normal ..., luego otro teniendo una semana un poco pesada ya que hubieron pruebas sorpresas , que dejo a varios sorprendidos, ya lunes de mañana todos fueron al colegio de humor ..uumm lunesco (?)

hoagie: odio los lunes

abby: no eres el unico - caminando por los pasillos por sus mochilas

hoagie: abby por que no tienes novio?

abby: que que? ( sonrojada mirandolo) por que deberia?

hoagie: no se digo , eres una gran chica , tienes una personalidad poderosa, sabes aconsejar divertirte

abby: oh.. en serio? _.. asi que hoagie piensa asi de mi _( sonriendo)

haogie: y claro! esas dos armas letales en tu pecho! - poniendo cara de pervertido

abby: ... ¬¬ hoagie.. - hoagie sintio el puñetazo de abby dejandolo en el piso

haogie: auch .. y tambien.. agresiva jeje

abby: no me importa pervertido! - caminando firmemente hacia la clase

haogie: jeje esta abby - sonrie y se levanta

Abby no entendia si le queria o no a hoagie, era un chico lindo y genial pero tenia sus altibajos .. era como un hermano y abby nunca lo quiso ver como algo mas .

En clase de matematicas...

profesor: bien alumnos, este examen no valdra puntos solo fue para medir que tal estan hasta ahora les entregare sus examenes ... Bien, Elena , Matias, Jack , ..hoagie

hoagie: no puedo veeer! ( ve la hoja) sii! mejoree

profesor: asi es señor hoagie espero mucho mas de usted , Kuki excelente como siempre

kuki: que bien :)

hoagie: ejej venga esa mano compañera!

profesor: wallaabe.. muy mal . Cero

wally: quee? pero si estudie

profesor: use otro metodo porque no le sirvio ese, y una cosa mas .. si no mejora pronto , debera despedirse de sus vacaciones. Le recomiendo buscar a alguien

wally: rayos.. esto apesta .. - en eso wally se hunde en su silla y mira hacia hoagie que festejaba con kuki

hoagie: gracias kuki si sigo asi seguro pasare! :D

kuki: lo se hoagie solo necesitabas una ayuda

wally se quedo pensando mcho , hasta que llego a una conclusion

wally: _sera una locura .. pero lo necesito._

Termino la clase era receso , al salir de la clase iban haogie y kuki hablando , de pronto wally se acerco a ellos

wally: hola

hoagie: hola hermano! - pasando la mano

kuki: hola.. - seria - se te ofrece algo?

wally: si ..

kuki: pues dilo .

wally: quiero tu ayuda

kuki y hoagie: queee?

wally: no lo repetire eh!

kuki: pero por que? que quieres?

wally: eres la mejor de la clase, necesito una tutora

haogie: ajajaja nunca pense verte asi! (abrazandolo)

wally: callate! solo l hago porque d everdad quiero verano! eso es todo.

hoagie: ok ok!

wally: entonces.. que te parece si-

kuki: no !

wally: no que? - la mira confundido

kuki: no te ayudare - se da vuelta para irse

wally: que? oye espera ! - la agarra - por que no?

kuki: simple, siempre me maltratas y crees que te ayduare ahora? jum! no lo creo wallaabe!

hoagie: uy .. golpe bajo

wally: no te metas! , mira.. se que te maltrate pero .. de verdad necesito una ayuda ( desviando la mirada) - kuki quedo en silencio

kuki: disculpate por todo y lo hare

wally: lo prometes?

kuki: soy de palabra , hazlo

wally: de acuerdoo .. lo siento

kuki: no basta asi!

wally: como quieres entonces? - molesto

kuki: dilo bien , " lo siento mucho por haberte hablado asi "

wally: pero..asfs .. bien.. ( respira) lo siento mucho por haberte hablado asi .

kuki: " y ya no lohare mas! "

wally: que' exiges mucho mujer!

kuki: no habra ayuda entonces..

wally: ay denme paciencia.. ya no lo hare mas! feliz?

kuki: siip, bien miercoles en mi casa a las 5 no llegues tarde!

wally: como digas ,.. - se fue de ahi sin decir mas

hoagie: woooww.. eso fue increible!

abby; de que me perdi? ( llegando)

hoagie: waallabe le pidio a kuki ayuda con el estudio!

abby: que que? wally? a kuki? es una broma

jaogie: nooo! jajaa es algo inesperado

kuki: ya paren chicos, es solo un favor ademas .. no tiene precio la cara que puso al pedirme perdon por todo

abby: se disculpo?

kuki: ooh si ( riendo)

abby; debi estar ahi con una camara!

hoagie: lo se ! jajaja- caminando los tres

eemmm aqui ya esta , que pasara ahora? sera que wally y kuki se llevaran bien?

prox cap muy pronto! ;D


	4. melancolico y accidente

mm.. no hay tantos reviews per igual seguire esto.

miercoles salian temprano al medio dia todos , en las ultimas horas abby y kuki tenian juntas clase de literatura , mientras la profesora hablaba y explicaba cosas abby mando una notita a kuki la cual la leyo con cuidado de que no la vean.

_de verdad wally ira a tu casa hoy?_

Kuki penso un momento y mando la respuesta

_sonaba decidido el lunes, creo que si._

_estaras bien sola con el?_

esto dejo pensativa a kuki , sabia que no se llevaba bien con wally y este pedido repentino no significaba la puerta a la amistad , quizas un medio desesperado. Aun sabiendo que podrian tirarse libros y cuadernos kuki queria ser amiga de wally o al menos intentarlo.

_me las arreglare, no creo que tenga malas intenciones. _

_de acuerdo kuki _

Terminaron las clases y cada uno se diriga a su casa por el camino hoagie y abby se quedaron hablando por el tema de esa tarde

abby: me preocupa esos dos solos

hoagie: crees que kuki haria algo pervertido? - riendo

abby: no tonto! , esos dos no se llevan muy bien , y wally solo con kuki podrian matarse

hoagie: tienes razon peroo.. no hay de otra, kuki esta de acuerdo y wally se veia sincero con su pedido .

abby: solo se que si pasa algo malo waallabe sentira mi fuerza en su cara - caminando con aire de mafiosa

hoagie: me sigues asustando abby .. _un susto lindo. _- sonrio y sigue a abby

...

esa misma tarde a las 4:00

kuki: bien en una hora deberia llegar .. - dijo mientras se peinaba , kuki se puso un pantalon verde claro una remera blaca y un chaleco de jean con zapato blancos, se haria una coleta alta y un poco de perfume. Ahora que lo pensaba se sentia como si fuese una cita.. pero no era eso! o si?. . dudas y ideas surgieorn en kuki mientras arreglaba la sala

mama: hija vendra tu compañero no?

kuki: asi es mama! - mientras ponia sus cuadernos

mama: de acuerdo , no quiero nada de desastres y no hasta tarde ya lo sabes. Y cuidado con ya sabes que jovencita - dijo bajandose los lentes

kuki: lo se mama, bien ya deberia llegar .

mama: ire a trabajar un rato , volvere pronto . Adios hija - dijo saliendo

kuki: adios mama.. uuff- se deja caer en el sofa , su mama era muy protectora con ella y no le agradaba la idea de ue algun dia tenga novio lo cual incomodaba a kuki haciendola sentir sin confianza de su propia madre.

5: 25 ...

kuki: quizas.. fue una broma de su parte - se sienta molesta - rayos! ese tonto me engaño. Estara riendose con sus amigos .. uuy cuando lo vea va a esc-! DING DOONG

kuki se helo ante ese ruido pero reacciono y fue a abrir, al abrir estaba ahi efectivamente wally , de verdad habia venido!

wally: hola

kuki: llegas tarde sabes?

wally: lo se, tuve que hacer unas cosas

kuki: pasa - abre la puerta , wally entro y se sento en la mesa callado y serio , kuki se sento a su lado , por unos minutos hubo un silencio incomodo

kuki: bien.. empecemos , ya perdiste tiempo - abre sus cuadernos y libro

wally: lo que digas - le copia, al principio iba tranquilo kuki le explicaba y el entendia , hasta que llego una parte mas complicada la cual wally no entendia y termino en un griterio

kuki: te digo que uses esaaa formula! por milesima veeez!

wally: lo see! pero por que esaa? explicame mejor!

kuki: porque se aplica al problema por eso!

wally: y como se esoo?! no es tan facil!

kuki: con practica mejoraras pero se mas paciente waallabe!

wally: ppff... me voy - cerro su cuaderno y se levanto

kuki; que? pero si aun faltan 2 paginas mas! - se pone frente a el - no puedes huir de tus tareas !

wally: mirameee! - la evade , kuki sintio rabia.. creyo que de verdad algo bueno saldria de eso pero no!

kuki: bien vete! no debi aceptar ayudarte! eres un irremediable tonto!

wally: y tu una nerd que vive en su mundo!

kuki: al menos tengo buenas notas ! - eso molesto a wally

wally: y que? no te creas lo mejor por eso! - kuki se quedo callada un rato, eso la dejo rara.. wally avanzo a la puerta , al agarrar la perilla escucho

kuki: queria ayudarte ( baja la cabeza) creyendo que podriamos ser amigos o al menos llevarnos mejor - wally abrio los ojos, de verdad kuki creia eso?

wally: como dijiste? - dandose la vuelta

kuki: ya me oiste! ( levanta la cara molesta y sonrojada ) crei que si te ayudaba al fin dejariamos de lado tanta rivalidad! no me pareces mala persona, solo un poco terco pero aun asi quise tratar .. -era la primera vez que alguien decia eso a wally, sentia que a alguien si le importo el por un minuto aunque sea . Wally se aproximo mas a ella

wally: es eso cierto kuki? - kuki sintio un latido fuerte , la llamo por su nombre por primera vez , sintio algo tan familiar , wally tambien creyo que al decirle por su nombre le seria raro pero.. sintio algo calido y .. melancolico

kuki: si lo es .. - vio a awally sentarse en la mesa de nuevo

wally: seguimos maestra? - sonrio , kuki no lo pudo creer, la habia sonreido ! eso era algo al menos

kuki: ya era hora alumno - se sento a su lado mas decidida a seguir . Asi llegaron las 7 y habian terminado , estaban hablando y comiendo unas galletitas, en eso wally mira su reloj

wally: uy! se hizo tarde , perdon kuki debo irme! - junta sus cosas mientras kuki se levanta

kuki: claro , entonces.. viernes vuelves?

wally: claro! a la misma hora - se pone su mochila , al dirigirse hacia la puerta kuki estaba yendo detras de wally , en lo que tropezo con un cable de la lampara cayendo hacia adelante . Fue todo muy rapido , al caer hacia adelante wally reacciono pronto girando y atajandola a lo que quedaron juntos contra una pared.. abrazados

wally: estas bien? .. - dijo mirandola

kuki: si, gracias por - ambos ven su corta distancia poniendolos rojos y alejandolos de golpe

wally: lo-lo siento! no trataba de hacer nada

kuki: n-n-no ! jaaja fue mi culpa!

wally: bien .. yoo me voy! te veo luego kuki - se paresura en salir

kuki: si.. adios wally - sonrojada mirando al vacio que dejo wally al irse corriendo . Rayoos! lo habra incomodado? por que no fue mas cuidadosa! ? repetia kuki en su cabeza preocupada por lo ocurrido .

wally por la calle

rayos.. eso estuvo muy cerca.. pero no iba a dejarla caer! aaaah! espero no haberla incomodado! , fue un accidente wally , ella lo sabe .

ambos: si. solo un accidente .

**Yyyy que tal gente les gustoo? jajaja proximo cap en uno o dos dias! gracias a los lectores! besos y dejen revieeews :D **


	5. la idea

bien deje esto abandonado pero estoy lista para seguir, ando un poco cargada de cosas pero lo seguire igual .3

Viernes :D 3 semanas luego del accidente XD

al fin viernes, wally habia mejorado en sus materias gacias a kuki aunque aun le faltaba , se habian vuelto muy unidos pasaban tiempos juntos, wally empezo a almorzar con hoagie abby y kuki esto molesto a fondo a las chicas .( Fanny y Lizzi)

fanny: miralo comiendo con esas dos inutiles, que le paso a Wally! era mas cool!

lizzie: es un tonto, debe estar con nosotros . Se estara marcando mal

fanny: lizzie, debemos separar a esos dos, se estan enamorando .

lizzie: quee? tu crees ? por que?

fanny: ay tonta miralos! su forma de reir como le habla obviamente algo esta sintiendo, y sabes que no podemos dejar eso.

miguel: no creen que hacen mucho escandolo por eso? y si se quieren pues.. dejenlos

lizzie: kuki se cree por ser la mas lista, no me gustaria verla modelar con wallabee como su novio uno de los mas apuestos .

fanny: debe entender su posicion .. bien. Cual sera el plan?

lizzie: debemos hacer que se peleen - dijo sonriendo malvadamente

fanny: que deberiamos hacer?

lizzie: rididulizarla y dejar a wally como el culpable .

fanny: me gusta.. bien, ire a averiguar con que . - dijo parandose y alejandose de ahi .

miguel: ay chicas exageran! no hagan eso

lizzie: de que lado estas? - dijo en tono enojado - ni que fueras su amigo . Dicho esto ambos saieron del almuerzo . Antes de salir miro a hagie y wally

miguel: no son mis amigos.. - dijo serio pero extrañado .

esta misma tarde

hoagie: chicas y wally! ya que ahora wally pasa mas tiempo con nosotros deberiamos hacer algo no?

abby: como que? - sacando sus libros

hoagie: una fiesta mi hermana! - agarrandola de los hombros soriendo

abby: fiesta?

kuki; siii

abby: donde?

hoagie: mi casa?

abby: tu mama no te habia castigado?

hoagie: oh cierto no me deja traer gente a casa

kuki: oigan casa es bien grande, podemos ahi no? invitemos algunos amigos y ya!

abby: habla con tu mama primero y dinos .

hoagie: le dire a wally! - en eso abby lo ataja

abby: hoagie.. ejem! ya sabes - le guiñe un ojo

hoagie: ooh sii.. - camina hasta kuki- le diras tu!

kuki: por que yo de repente?

hoagie: porque es tu buen amigoo y y

abby: debo ayduar a haogie con unas compras!

kuki: ah si? - sin creelo

hoagie:siii . l osiento kukii te veremos esta nochee - sale corriendo agarrando a abby

kuki: O.O o..ok - dijo confundida al ver esa escena

mas lejos ...

abby: corres rapido.. - retomando el aliento

hoagie: neee.. parece quee estas salidita de forma eh? - dijo en broma alo que recibio un golpe en la cabeza - jeje auch!

abby: tonto.. en fin, esos dos deben estar juntos lo sabes no?

hoagie: claro que si! la ultima vez ya hablamos de esto por lo que ocurrio

flashback*

kuki estaba en la clase sola cuando entro wally

wally: ey.. que haces aqui?

kuki: oh wally! hola, estaba recogiendo unas hojas que deje aqui .- dijo

wally: necesitas ayuda? - dijo acercandose

kuki: estoy bien gracias. - sonriendole amablemente , en eso wally se recuesta contra la pared

wally: y dime kuki.. tu , tienes ya sabes.. novio? - dijo sin mirarla como fingiendo desinteres

kuki: ah?- estaba asombrada ante esa pregunta - pues.. no , en estos momentos no la verdad jaja, tu.. si?

wally: yo ? oh no! no.. jaja, ya sabes , soy un solitario - dijo con aire cool

kuki: ya veo . .

wally:_tontooo! seguro ella me vera como esos mujeriegos ahora no debi decir eso.. _. peroo dime por que no tienes?

kuki: emm.. no quiero a nadie , ni nadie a mi .. ademas no soy tan bonita - dijo un poco triste , ante ese comentario wally no podia estar callado

wally: que dijiste? kuki no digas mas eso! - wally se acerco a ella tomandola de sus hombros - eres hermosa! muchos tipos de la escuela quieren algo contigo y tambien y-! - wally vio que estaba demasiado cerca de ella ,la solto y miro a otro lado

wally: lo.. siento - kuki muy rojita desvio la mirada tambien

kuki: oh.. descuida.. nos vamos?

wally: si . si - pegados a la ventana oyendo y viendo todo estaban abby y hoagie

abby y hoagie: oooh cielos!

fin flshback*

abby: ya sabes estamos juntos en este plan

hoagie: a sus ordenes mi capitana - dijo haciendo la tipica pose de un soldado

abby: hahaha que tarado , bien te vere mas tarde supongo - dijo sonriendo

hoagie: nos veremos mi dama - dijo dandole un beso en su mano y alejandose, ese beso en su mano dejo a abby en las nubes y mas alto

abby: q- que fue eso?.. - toco su pecho - mi corazon esta muy acelerado de nuevo.. - abby no queria ilusionarse ni planear algo con hoagie, preferia ser su amiga pero.. y si tenia novia el ..podria aceptar eso el dia que pase? de cualquier forma, ya debia volver a su casa y prepararse para esa noche. Quizas algo podria pasar no?

que les pareciooo? .3 fanny y lizzie planean algo maaaloo , y kuki y wally? seran capaes de entender lo que sienteen? XD sigan leyendo!


	6. plan

aqui el cap5 gente , mil gracias por sus reviews!

eran las 6 y kuki habia llegado a casa hace unos 30 minutos estaba en la habitacion de su mama conversando

kuki: vamos mama seran pocos amigos! - dijo sentada mirando a su madre parada con expresion seria

Mama: no me gustan las fiestas ademas destruyen todo

kuki: por eso te dgio que sera algo pequeño, prometo solo 5 amigos maximo!

mama: no me agrada dejarte sola y que invites gente , hoy tengo una boda importante por eso es no señorita

kuki: pero!-

mama: obedece kuki - dijo señalandole la puerta

kuki: si mama..

kuki fue directo a su habitacion , tomo su celular y llamo a abby

abby: _que te dijo? _

kuki: que no porque no quiere

abyy: _rayos.. espera kuki, no que iba a una boda?_

kuki: si eso dijo , por que?

abby:_sabes que podriamos ir solo yo hoagie y wally , no nos quedaremos hasta tarde ademas seguro volveria tarde tu mama._

kuki: no l ose abby..

abby:_ no te forzare tranquila_ - Kuki miro por la ventana un rato pensando .. de verdad queria ver a wally

kuki: de acuerdo, vengan a las 9 , pero se iran cuando yo les diga ok?

abby:_genial! avisare a los chicos -_ Kuki se puso feliz al pensar que estaria una noche con sus amigos y wally aunque aun no entendia bien que sentia por el .. tal vez esa noche podria averiguarlo mas, ademas wally tenia una esencia familiar pero al pensarlo le daba jaqueca

.

en otro lado..

wally: a las 9? en su casa no? genial, nos veremos ahi abby! - dijo wally cortando luego de saber que esa noche harian algo en lo de kuki , se sentia feliz de poder verla , estaba en una plaza sentando y no muy lejos de ahi estaba lizzie quien lo oyo todo.. y quiso averiguar mas.

lizzie: ooh wally! tu por aqui? - dijo mientras camino frente a el como si nada

wally: hola lizzie, que sucede?

lizzie: nada en realidad , oi que irias a la casa de alguien? suena a fiesta

wally: en realidad solo una reunion de amigos cercanos - dijo sin importancia

lizzie: como abby?

wally: si lizzie - empezaba a serle raro tanto interes

lizzie: sera en su casa acaso?

wally: no la verdad pero debo irme lo siento - dijo levantandose y yendose rapido ,

lizzie: no me gusta esto.. - dijo sacando su celular y llamando a fanny - rapido reunion en tu casa!

minutos luego..

lizzie llego a la casa de fanny y le comento molesta lo que oyo

fanny: wally? ira a una reunion con abby?

lizzie: y seguro que hoagie y esa kuki

fanny: pero no te dijo donde

lizzie: me entere que hoagie esta castigado y no puede llevar gente a su casa, ademas wally djo " en su casa" al hablar con abby , es decir casa de abby tampoco

fanny: lo que nos deja con esa oriental .. - dijo con maldad

lizzie: deberiamos ir no?

fanny: jamas nos dejarian entrar esos

lizzie: claro que si , invetaremos una excusa y ya!

fanny: crees que funcione?

lizzie: que podemos perder?

dicho esto ambas quedaron en inventar una excusa convincente para entrar a la casa y averiguar que pasaba y por ahi.. hallar una forma de lastimar a kuki .

PERDOON es corto ,,son las 12 am D: mañana uno larguito si? ;) comenten mis amados lectoreees


	7. mi secreto

cap 7:D gracias gracias por sus revieeeews!

Abby fue al supermercado con Hoagie para buscar unas cosas , papitas, gaseosas, snacks de todo un poco

abby: crees que esto ya da?

hoagie: mmm.. algo falta - dijo yendo a un pasillo y al volver trajo una botella de vodka

abby: devuelve eso

hoagie: por quee? no seas aburrida abby! no es para exagerar solo un poco

abby: ya sabes que kuki no toma

hoagie: entonces es una perfecta oportunidad para que pruebe - dijo poniendolo en la cesta

abby: si algo sale mal tu te encargas - dijo cruzandose de brazos

haogie: claro ! - sonriendole de oreja a oreja, esa sonrsa tan honesta y feliz era algo que abby adoraba en el , la verdad no conocia a ningun chico igual a hoagie , el era especial.

abby: por cierto .. no somos menores para comprarlo?

hoagie:sshh .. - dijo mirando por si a escucharon - tu solo sigueme y veras como pasamos .

Hoagie y abby fueron hasta la caja donde una señorita atendia, fueron pasando las cosas hoagie solo se hacia del maduro haciendo poses tontas

hoagie: oh abby! ve a abrir mi ferrari , las llaves las deje en tu bolso

abby: *pensando* _ es.. es enserio esto? -.- ..._

señorita: ooh! tienes un ferrari? que hombree!

hoagie: jajaja lo se lo se - mirada de creido

señorita: no te gustaria mi numero? - ante esto hoagie sintio un tiron de su oreja

abby: guarde el cambio - dijo dejandole dinero y llevandose a hoagie fuera del lugar con las compras

hoagie: auch auch! abby sueltame :( - quejandose como niño

abby: deja de coquetearle a la cajera tenemos cosas que hacer - dijo avanzando , a lo que hoagie solo rio dandose cuenta que estaba celosa

en otro lado ...

wally miraba que ponerse no queria verse muy llamativo ni muy vago , se estaba estresando tanto para una simple reunion .. pero con kuki

wally: aaah! que me pasa? por que me interesa tanto cosas asi? - dijo sentadnose en su cama - antes me daba igual como me veia frente a las chicas, me gustaron solo 2 y nunca pensaba tanto en- un momento.. estoy diciendo que me gusta kuki? - dijo parandose

wally: no .. no lo se , que me pasa? asiih! siento que .. eh estado antes a su lado pero.. no entiendo nada! - se volvio a sentar , mirando su telefono con un mensaje de kuki que decia " vendras? :) " a lo que wally puso " claro"

.. no lo entiendo ..

en oootro lado XD

kuki miraba a su madre que iba de aqui para alla con su padre arreglandose mientras le pedian que se comporte , su hermanita estaria en lo de su amiguita esa noche por eso debia llavear todo y no salir era peligroso para una chica sola.

Asi a las 8.30 sus padres se despidieron afirmando que volverian tarde esa noche , kuki los saludo y vio como se alejaban . Luego espero un poco hasta que escucho el timbre fue a abrir y ahi estaba Wally .. el primero en llegar

wally: uumm .. hola, buenas noches! - dijo saludandola alegremente

kuki: ho-hola .. jaja eres el primero en llegar sabes? - dijo haciendolo pasar

wally: eso esta mal? - dijo sentandose ne el sofa

kuki: oh no! jaja me sentia sola - sentandose a su lado

wally: supongo que.. abby y hoagie ya llegaran no?

kuki: si , seguro que si - jugando con su pelo , rayos.. era una situacion nerviosa, no sabia de que hablarle no le salia la voz !

wally:_ debo hablarle pero de que? parecere un desinteresado .. piensa wallabee que le digo? .. _

wally y kuki: y que tal- RIING ambos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre

al abrir estaban abby y hoagie con las bolsas

hoagie: hoola hoola! .- pasando alegremente - estaban solos? uuyy.. que picarones

abby: hace cuanto llego wally? - poniendo las cosas en la mesa

kuki: no mucho , 10 minutos creo

hoagie: entonces no paso nada?

wally: que rayos quieres que pase? - irritado

haogie: nadaa .3. - haciendose del tonto , por la reaccion de wally kuki penso " tal vez yo no le agrado tanto.." , unos segundos hubo silencio hasta que abby hablo

abby: bien por donde empezamos?

hoagie: yo digo pelicula, comida, y unos tragos suaves mientras hablamos

wally: suena bien !

kuki: claro :)

abby: bien abrire los snacks

kuki: y yo traere patos y vasos ya regreso - al ir a la cocina hoagie y abby miraron a wally

wally: que?

abby: nadaa.. te gusto estar a solas con kuki?- dijo tranquilamente

wally: que que? - nervioso

hoagie: sii.. ya sabes solo tu y ella - en tono picaron

wally: que insinuan? - molesto

kuki: ya volvi! - con las cosas

wally: te ayudo - cuando ayudaba a kuki noto las miradas de abby y hoagie " ggrr esos dooos!" pensaba molesto

asi vieron la pelicula mientras comian , vieron "contando a mis exs" asi que pasaron buen rato riendo . Al terminar la pelicula Hoagie abrio el vodka y empezo a servirlo en un vaso con gaseosa le puso mucho hielo y le dio a abby

abby: mas te vale que sea " suave"

hoagie: vamos abby estamos entre amigos no pasa nadaaa - dijo sirviendose a el mismo , para luego dejales a su disposicion la botella a wally y kuki

wally: quieres? - le dijo en señal de " te sirvo"

kuki: bueno.. nunca antes tome , pero lo probare - wally le sonrio y sirvio para los dos , a kuki le puso poco y a el moderado tampoco queria emborracharse y verse mal frente a ella.

wally: y que tal? te gusta?

kuki: tiene un sabor peculiar jajaja no esta mal - dijo tomando otro sorbo

wally: que bien - dijo tomando un trago de su bebida , asi paso casi 1 hora todos hablando y riendo mientras tomaban su vodka XD. Hasta que..

kuki: ire a la parte trasera de la casa a buscar una hielera , ya vuelvo !- dijo parandose

wally: espera. - se para - te acompaño si? - kuki sonrio un poco sonrojada

kuki: claro, ven sigueme - asi los dos se fueron dejando a abby y hoagie solos

abby: uuy. espero que se comporten - miro a hoagie que parecia haber tomado un poquito de mas

hoagie: jejeje deeja a los niños jugar - dijo tomando su vaso

abby: no mas bebida para ti - sacandole su vaso

hoagie: queee? - cara triste

... en la parte de atras . .

kuki movia unas cosas y wally la miraba

wally: entonces.. tus padres estan en una boda?

kuki: asi es, llegaran tarde supongo - dijo sacando articulos de una caja

wally: es lindo pasar tiempo contigo - kuki lo miro al escuchar eso- y abby y hoagiw! jajaja claroo - nervioso

kuki: oh! lo mismo digo - sonriendo pero por alguna razon sintiendose desilucionada .. a ella, le gusta wally? .. tenia miedo de que sea asi y el la rechaze , sol oera una cerebrito

wally: kuki? estas colgada - dijo tocandole el hombro

kuki: iigh! - asustada tiro unas cosas - uff.. lo siento! estaba en la luna

wally: no , fue mi culpa jaja - tomo unas revistas caidas y ahi noto algo rojo lamatico , al tocarlo sintio que era afelpado , kuki lo noto y apresurada lo arranco de ahi escondiendolo

wally: kuki?que es eso? pasa algo?

kuki: nada! noes nada importante! - dijo de espadas " no debe sabeerlo! se reira de mi..!"

wally: vamos kuki.. soy tu zmigo no? no pasa nada.. calma - dijo tomandola de los brazos

kuki: tu.. juras no reirte? .. - dijo en tono desesperado

wally: lo juro , sea lo que sea .. confia en mi si? - lo miro a la cara y noto honestidad en sus ojos

kuki: bien.. - destapo de sus brazos lo que era.. un simio arcoiris rojo! -ya si? , me gustan.. se que estoy grande pero me son tiernos. - dijo avergonzada , hace 3 años kuki los escondio y pretendia que ya no es importaba para poder verse ms madura y tener respeto .

wally: kuki.. no es para tanto, te gustan y? , todos tenemos secretos. - dijo animandola

kuki: tu..tu crees?

wally: claro que si! yy.. hasta me es .. lindo - dijo mirando al simio

kuki: de verdad te parece? - dijo emocionada, no podia creer que wallyse comporte tan bien con ella a pesar de saber eso. Sin dudar y feliz kuki se lo paso

kuki: yo amo este simio.. pero te lo doy wally

wally: que? pero lo amas! no debes hacer esto kuki

kuki: por favor.. tomalo como mi muestra maxima de confianza hacia ti .. - dijo sonriendo y pasandoselo - cuidalo bien si?

wally: lo hare.. ( tomandolo)

kuki: yyy.. no se lo muestres a nadie, ademas tiene mi nombre grabado ahi jaja

wally: lo prometo kuki - en ese momento wally solo sintio el cuerpo d ekuki moverse contra el suyo en un tierno abrazo el cual lo amo, tardo un poco en reaccionar pero devolvio el abrazo , pudo oler su cabello perfumado y sentir su cuerpo .. jamas se sintio aasi .

-ahi afuer observandolo todo desde la ventana ..

lizzie: vaya vaya.. aqui si que hay algo jugoso - dijo sonriendo malvadamente..

PERDON por tardaaar , tengo trabajos horriblleees , que planea lizzie? como terminara esa noche? siguiente cap sale en 2 dias o menos ;) .


	8. escape

aqui la conti gentee, las cosas se ponen tensas !

Abby: cielos..esos dos estan ahi solos hace un rato no crees?

hoagie: mmm..mmee.. dejalos hacer lo que quieran!

abby: no creo que wally se atreveria a tocar a kuki , la respeta

hoagie: buen punto.. pero se ve que se quiereen esos dooos!

abby: hoagie debes moderar tu consumo de alcohol , vamos te dare agua para que se te baje un poco no quiero que hagas estupideces - dijo guiando a la cocina a un hoagie muy borrachin

abby: donde estan los vasos? - dijo mirando las repisas

hoagie: aabby! 3 - arazandola por detras de forma muy chocante

abby: eeh? hoagie salte de encimaaa- empujandolo por su cara

hoagie: pense que te agradaba - triste

abby: claro que si ! pero no hagas cosas asii es raroo - aun empujandolo, en eso hoagie tomo del rostro a abby y la miro

hoagie: eres hermosa sabes?

abby: rayos haogie tomaste bastaaante, ya sueltame si? - perolo que ocurrio luego fue algo que abby jamas esperaba que pase.. ahi estaba hoagie uniendo sus labios con los de ella, abby estaba en schok , de verdad la estaba besando? que mierda?. Haogie se separo de ella

abby: hoagie.. tu .. por que?

hoagie: que cosa? - en tono aun tonto , dicho esto se sento en el piso mareado

muy cerquita d ahiii ..

wally: bien se hace tarde mejor nos vamos antes que tus padres vuelvan no?

kuki: si mejor! oye. no lo lleves en tu mano jajaja escondelo

wally: tienes razon - dijo pensando - lo pondre en mi mochila , esta en tu sala vamos rapido

kuki: y abby y hoagie?

wally: no creo que o vean , por eso vamos rapido - dijo y asi fueron hasta la sala y se sorprendieron al no verlos

kuki: abby? - llamandola

abby: en la cocina chicoos! - respondio aun de rodillas tratando de despertar a hoagie

wally: ven vamos con ellos - dijo guardando el pequeño simio rojo ..

kuki: oh cielos! que le paso?

abby: se durmio el muy

wally: rayos.. y ahora que?

abby: tiremosle agua - dijo seria , en eso oyeron un ruido que congelo el corazon de kuki ,

kuki: ay no! mis padres estan en frente!

wally: mierd* , que hacemos?

abby: kuki dinos otra salida

kuki: a veeer , salgan por detrass pero rapido! - los chicos corrieron apresurados una vez fuera corrieron lejos , mientras kuki tiraba la evidencia tan rapido como pudo, corrio y se tiro en su cama y simulo dormir .

perdon por ser tan cortooo! proximo lo subo hoy o mañana lo jurooo y sera mas interesnateee :D


End file.
